


Blue Jasper

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst doesn't know, Finished, For the most part, Other, This Is Sad, because I think gem personalities differ based on the gem they're under, blue jasper, new jasper, really sad, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: Homeworld found out Steven is Pink Diamond. Now they're desperate and pulled out all the stops - so the Crystal Gems take a stand to prevent them from taking Steven.





	1. Chapter 1

They stood on the edge of the cliff. The drop was over 100 feet, and Pearl knew it would kill Steven if he plummeted over the edge. She stood, sword drawn and held firmly in her hand, and sighed. A blink, and her decision was made. 

 

She turned and watched the gems approaching over the horizon. Up towards the lighthouse they ran, weapons at the ready and sneers on their faces. 

 

“Steven. Make your bubble.” Steven looked at her, met her eyes with his that always held warmth, and nodded. Looking at his bubble, Pearl wondered if this would be the last time she would see that face.

 

See her Steven. Her hand reached out and almost touched the bubble before she shook her head and pulled it back. They exchanged smiles. 

 

She got behind him and shoved him off the edge. He tumbled, bubble barely holding as it smashed into the sharp rocks below. He was a smart boy, and she knew he would be fine as long as his bubble held. It did not burst in her sight. A sigh escaped her, partially in relief and partially at the acceptance of her fate.

 

She turned back to the arriving party. Garnet and Amethyst were popped, in Greg’s hands upon Pearl’s insistence. Connie was waiting for Steven in the temple. Pearl had personally seen to Connie’s safety before the enemies had arrived. 

 

Her sword felt heavy now. Heavier than when she’d first held it. Bismuth always said the first time is the heaviest, but Pearl knew that was wrong.

 

The last time was always the heaviest. 

 

The first of the gems met Pearl’s sword. She danced as she hadn’t danced in a long time. Her entire soul went into it. She would take out the entire Homeworld army for Steven, for Garnet, for Amethyst. Each time she ducked a blade and parried, the gems around her grew more anxious and pressed in closer. They thought they could overwhelm her with numbers.

 

She was not a young pearl lost on a battlefield. There was no Rose Quartz to distract her, only the maternal instincts of a mother driving her heartbeat and the loyalty behind her family driving her dance. 

 

Popped gems littered the ground, yet still they came. With the grace always afforded to her, her hands skimmed the ground and bubbled the gems that had been popped. Should she trip, it would all be over. 

 

A large jasper approached in a blue uniform. 

 

“So you’re the pathetic pearl that betrayed homeward.” The jasper grinned and thumped a fist into her palm. “I’ll delight in crushing you.”

 

Pearl gulped and began her last dance. 

 

* * *

 

Amethyst and Garnet were rushing up along the beach, their gem powered legs propelling themselves at twice the speed a human could handle. Greg had called after them, telling them Pearl’s location, and they had known Pearl would need them.

 

They spotted Pearl near the lighthouse, sword in one hand and spear in the other. Garnet grimaced. She hadn’t seen Pearl dance like that since the war. Even in training, Pearl never went all out. It was always reserved, always with less thought than the instinctual Pearl was capable of. Even Bismuth noted that, had pushed Pearl, and had never managed to get battlefield Pearl to show her face. 

 

Amethyst was blown away. “Since when could P do THAT?”

 

Amethyst turned into a bird and launched upward, using the air currents to accelerate her to Pearl’s location.

 

Pearl was fighting a jasper. Not as big as the jasper that Amethyst had fought, but still large enough to worry Garnet and Amethyst. 

 

It was as Amethyst landed on the cliff that the jasper’s hand slammed through Pearl and caught the gem. 

 

“That was a good fight. I respect you for that.” The jasper grinned and put away popped Pearl into a compartment of her outfit. “For that, I won’t shatter you on the battlefield. I’ll let the diamonds do that.”

 

“Hey!” Amethyst had her whips in hand, ready to go, “Give Pearl back.”

 

The jasper laughed. “I’m not here for you. We’re here for the pearl and pink diamond.” With an arm wave, the Jasper walked to the nearest edge and jumped, slamming down the cliffside with a grunt. Garnet was waiting at the bottom.

 

“I’ll be taking Pearl back.” Fists drawn, Garnet slammed a gauntlet into the jasper. The jasper tumbled, but straightened almost immediately and sighed. 

 

Those unbubbled and unpopped began to slide down the hillside. Garnet knew that the instant she was surrounded, Pearl would be lost.

 

“Not here for you.” The jasper brushed off her suit and stretched. “Really though, that pearl was a great fighter. I’ll have to tell my diamond about that. Maybe we should start training pearls.”

 

This jasper was different than the others Garnet or her components had met. She was laid back, smiling not in a sneer but in joy. 

 

“Anyway, I can’t give the pearl back. Got work to do, things to be done, I’m sure you understand. After all…” The smile on the jasper’s face became malicious, “You’re a sapphire and a ruby.”

 

Garnet lunged, but the jasper dodged easily, brushing off the attack as if Garnet were a mere fly.

 

“Tell me sapphire. What are the outcomes of this battle.” The jasper dodged again, and then Garnet felt a fist hit directly into her stomach. She went flying.

 

Sapphire’s mind was whirring, trying to keep Ruby focused and the future out of the way. If they started to think of the future, there would be no winning.

 

Amethyst was slowing the other gems from arriving. Garnet had time. She just neede—

 

The jasper had a hand on Ruby’s gem. With a yank, the gem came free and Garnet popped. Amethyst was yelling, but the jasper ignored her and put Ruby’s gem in a small pouch and then leaned down and grabbed Sapphire’s.

 

“Another good fighter. Hmm.” The jasper whistled and wandered over to the temple. “Have to tell the diamonds my recommendations.”

 

Steven was dragging Connie out of the house when Jasper arrived. 

 

“A human and a diamond. Pink Diamond. The diamonds said I was to bring you back, unharmed. Please come with me and I’ll call off my people.” Jasper looked at Steven and Connie’s hands, so tightly held together their knuckles were white and the bond was shaking. “If you like, we can take or leave your human.”

 

Steven and Connie exchanged looks.

 

“Steven no! The other gems… they fought to keep you here. You can’t.” Connie was pulling at Steven, but the boy was too stubborn.

 

“Leave the gems you captured here.” He stepped out and then gasped.

 

Jasper’s hand lunged forward and yanked the diamond from his belly. “I said unharmed, not in your original form.”

 

Connie screamed, but the jasper paid no attention and merely called the war ship. Amethyst landed in front of that moment. “Give Steven Back.”

 

The jasper looked at the small puddle of blood that was the only indication that pink diamond had been in that form. “Pink Diamond is coming with me.”

 

“Then so am I.” Amethyst was thinking on her feet, moving quickly. She had to be like Pearl in this one moment. Pearl always said to use strategy. “I’m Stevens... Pink Diamond's protector.”

 

The jasper looked her up and down and then shrugged. “Alright, works for me.”

 

Connie was screaming, clawing as the jasper, but Jasper ignored the girl and merely followed Amethyst onto the ship after swatting Connie away. Greg’s van rumbled onto the beach in the distance as the hand launched itself into space.

 

Amethyst wasn’t going to let Steven be alone this time. No matter what. 


	2. Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Jasper had taken Amethyst to homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not like an 'official' continuation. Because some comments said they'd like to see more, I was really inspired. But there were so many directions to go -> this is just one of them. Think of this as a multiverse and this is one option Garnet sees.

The ship was speeding along when Amethyst found where Pearl was being kept. The blue jasper was preventing all of her companions from reforming by trapping them in a small box with vibrating electricity. She was tempted to open it, to let her friends out, but she knew that they were far enough from each that Blue Jasper would grab them and disable them before anything could be done. 

 

Steven was no where to be found, likely still on Blue Jasper’s person, but Amethyst kept an eye on the every room Blue Jasper was inside. The other Amethyst’s on board didn’t speak with her.

 

“I see you found your friends.” Blue Jasper is standing in the entrance, and Amethyst eyed her warily. 

 

“I did.” She wanted to sneer, to toss everything she could at the other gem, but instead she acted like Pearl. She was composed, and pulled back rather than lunge forward. It was incredibly hard. 

 

“We will be at Homeworld in two days. Please act accordingly until then. We have a peridot on board if you have any requests to make or advice as to Pink Diamond’s protection. Otherwise, please follow me and be quiet.” Blue Jasper was all business with a slight smile. There was something off about her, something that struck a cord in Amethyst’s mind that had her tightening a hand into a fist. 

 

She followed Blue Jasper around the ship for the next two days, eyeing the pocket holding Steven. 

 

Amethyst had never seen Homeworld. Oh Pearl told stories, and Sapphire would mention something occasionally while Ruby grumbled, but Garnet was silent about the planet and it had always left a sour taste in Amethyst’s mouth. It was exactly like Pearl had described.

 

Towering buildings and a planet that was wrapped in white. Everyone else acted like it wasn’t one of the most beautiful things they’d ever seen.

 

Blue Jasper lead her out of the ship with the popped crystal gems tucked away. The light was blinding Amethyst, bouncing off the crystal buildings and causing the world to turn rainbow. Gems bustled past, all looking very busy and self-important. Rubies followed a Sapphire in a march. There were 5 of them, each with a gem on a different part of their body. A topaz, taller than even Jasper and as thing as a wisp of smoke, strode past with a large pack on her back. 

 

They came to a building that stretched high above them. The jasper didn’t hesitate and pressed a random spot on the wall. Where there was no door previously, one appeared and slid open to reveal a dark room. Upon entering, it immediately moved, sliding up and up until Amethyst felt like they might leave the atmosphere. 

 

They stopped with a small ‘chink’. There was nothing but darkness. They waited, until Amethyst began to bounce between her feet and felt like she was going to explode. They waited until a single light shone in the darkness and revealed a small yellow pearl.

 

“Make your report.” A small screen was in front of the pearl, and she eyed the jasper.

 

“I report to the diamonds.” Blue Jasper seemed to almost sneer.

 

“You report to whoever they decree you talk to and the magnif—"

 

“Enough.” The voice boomed, filling the room until a light appeared and Yellow Diamond towered above them in a golden chair. “Make your report.”

 

Amethyst resisted the urge to wrap her whips around the diamond's neck.

 

Another light appeared on Blue Diamond. “Wait.” The room filled with silence and all turned to Blue Diamond whose eyes were peering at Amethyst with an intensity that Amethyst had never felt before. “Who is this?”

 

Yellow Pearl blinked and eyed Amethyst while Yellow Diamond huffed and leaned back in her chair, almost seeming to mutter something about too many details. Blue Jasper ignored this and answered. “An amethyst. Self-stated protector of Pink Diamond.”

 

“I see.” Blue Diamond continued to watch Amethyst for a few more moments. “Tell me, Amethyst, how long have you know… Pink Diamond?”

 

The truth buzzed around Amethyst’s head. She laughed, hearty and free. “Well I didn’t really know her as a diamond, ya know. She was Rose for the time I knew her… and then she became Steven. I didn’t really pay attention to the time.”

 

Blue Diamond did not question this, merely watched Amethyst as Yellow Diamond leaned forward. “Are you saying you didn’t know Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond.”

 

“Yeah. Well I wasn’t really there for the whole war thing. I came around after.” Honesty. Pearl had often stated that honesty was the best policy with the diamonds. Had made it sound like she’d stood in front of them and discussed things best left to the imagination.

 

Yellow Diamond looked intrigued. Finally interested in the conversation, she uncrossed and recrossed her legs. “Explain.”

 

Amethyst blinked. The room seemed to build tension around her, but she’d been around Pearl when Greg came around and that made this feel like nothing more than a breeze. “Well… I popped out and then Pearl found me and took me to Rose who gave me… who gave me a home. Nuthin’ was really happenin’ at the time.” Amethyst shrugged. “Just life.”

 

Blue Diamond seemed to hum. “You stayed in the ground too long.”

 

“Yeah, I was told that by that other jasper.” Amethyst’s hands went into her pockets.

 

“And YOU are the protector?” Yellow Diamond sounded incredulous, almost laughing, “An overdone Amethyst? You? Don’t make me laugh. Who was the real protector.”

 

“I mean. P, me, and Garnet were the only ones there.” Another Amethyst Style shrug. Blue Jasper seemed to glance at her out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing.

 

“Jasper.” 

 

Blue Jasper, who’s only movement had been in her eyes, stiffened. “Yes, my diamond?”

 

Blue Diamond continued. “Release the other gems. Leave Pink Diamond for now.”

 

Before Amethyst and the others, Pearl came to life. Her form shined brilliantly with the exact same likeness as before. Sapphire and Ruby followed.

 

Pearl straightened, looking around, and waited. Her arms hung limp at her sides, but Amethyst noticed something. There was a wild gleam in Pearl’s eyes. Sapphire and Ruby seemed to notice too, as they drew closer to Pearl with twitching fingers. 

 

“A pearl, a ruby, and a sapphire? Protectors of Pink? Where is this Garner?” Blue Diamond looked between the individuals. With held breath, Ruby and Sapphire came together and the fusion, a beautiful fusion, made Blue Diamond blink. “I see. A fusion. A pearl. And an Amethyst.”

 

Yellow Diamond watched them and Amethyst could tell she was resisting the words climbing up her throat.

 

“Pearl.” Yellow diamond reaching a hand down to the small yellow pearl. “My screen.”

 

“Yes me diamond!” The pearl reacted immediately, handing up a screen with deft hands. The diamond took it and lazily leaned on one hand.

 

“I recognize that pearl.” Yellow Diamond stated. Blue Diamond turned her head and watched Yellow. 

 

“I think I do as well.”

 

With a flick of her hand, Yellow Diamond pulled up what she desired and read aloud. “"A pearl was seeking assisting Rose Quartz on the battle field on date ——. She was de-formed but remained uncaptured due to Rose Quartz involvement.” It appears, Blue, that we found the original pearl traitor.”

 

Pearl’s spine seemed to stiffen, and that gleam in her eye began to sparkle. 

 

“Oh I didn’t recognize the pearl from that.” Blue Diamond offered a smile. “After all, it turns out this pearl isn’t a traitor. I gave her to Pink myself.”

 

Amethyst and Garnet watched Pearl, who remained silent.

 

“This is Pink’s pearl?” Yellow Diamond uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. “Pearl of Pink Diamond. Explain.”

 

Pearl remained silent.

 

“I have a feeling she was ordered not to talk.” Blue continues to smile, a slight smile that almost had Amethyst scared. Amethyst's hands shake in her pockets.

 

“Ah. Yes that makes sense. Alright, reform Pink. She has some explaining to do.” Yellow and Blue both seemed giddy. It was hard to tell, but Yellow wasn’t resting on the chair, and Blue was leaning forward and watching the jasper with unmoving eyes. 

 

Blue Jasper reached in a pocket and pulled out Steven. It was at this point that Garnet and Amethyst realized why Pearl had been so patient and silent. Pearl lunged. 

 

Steven slipped out of Blue Jasper’s grip and into Pearl with one fluid movement. The other Diamonds called after her as she bounced across the floor and came to a small spot twenty meters away.

 

“Don’t leave.” Blue Diamond looked sad then, almost to the point of tears. “I want to see her.”

 

“She doesn’t want to see you.” Pearl tapped twice on the floor and it descended. As quick as Pearl, Garnet slammed a fist into Blue Jasper, popping her and she took off to catch up. Amethyst did the same.

 

The Diamonds did not order anyone to follow and watched.

 

“Does she really not want to see us?” Blue Diamond murmured quietly. Yellow diamond huffed.

 

“She needs to get over it and come back. She’s a diamond. She can’t just… fake her shattering and disappear without explaining herself.”

 

Something went unsaid between the Diamonds. Even as sirens began to blare and soldiers marched past them towards the exit Pearl had found, a note played between them. One of love lost and gained, one of sorrow and sweet release, and one that tugged at their heart strings. Pink Diamond was alive, and had three protectors that would do anything for her. It was enough that Blue began to cry.

 

“It appears that zircon was right about Pink Diamond’s Pearl. She did have something to do with it.” Yellow Diamond exchanged a glance with Blue Diamond. “I think we should give her a promotion.”

 

“I agree."


End file.
